


Practice Makes Perfect Sense

by BundyShoes



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundyShoes/pseuds/BundyShoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small fluffy drabble about these two. Could be considered AU or pre-film, whichever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect Sense

-x-

"Can I see it yet?"

Dana giggled, "No, not yet, Marty!" She angled her sketchbook away from him a bit more just in case he got any ideas. He let out a groan and dropped his head back overdramatically.

"Don’t move," she playfully scolded. She nudged his calf with her foot and he sat back up immediately.

"You know when I said 'paint me like one of your French girls' I didn’t mean this," he teased.

"Well you made your bed, Martin Mikalski, now you have to lie in it." She made a few more quick movements of her pencil, glancing over at him above her sketchbook in between lines. He smirked and opened his mouth to say something completely inappropriate she was sure, but she was quick to cut him off.

"Ah!" she brandished her pencil at him threateningly, "Don't move. I'm working on your face right now and it'd be the worst time to screw it up."

"Haven't you been on my face for awhile now?" he wiggled his eyebrows and she scrunched her nose at him, ignoring the flush that was building at the base of her neck. He laughed at her reaction before adding, "I bet you're just taking your sweet time so you can continue to stare at this beautiful mug that God bestowed upon me." He gestured towards his face before the threat of her glare forced him back into his previous position.

"Sure it is, Marty." She made a few swipes with her pencil, darkening the lines of his mouth. She heard him chuckle but didn’t glance up just yet. She made a few more last minute touch-ups before surfacing.

"Aaaaannnnd…done!" She grinned over at him before bouncing on the bed over to his side. He accommodated her, wrapping one arm around her and the other reaching for her sketchbook. She mischievously held it just out of reach and he let out a playful groan as he made another attempt for it. She only let go of it when he used his trump card and went for that ticklish spot on her waist. He used her distraction to his advantage and was quick to grab the picture to finally get a good look.

Trying to catch her breath, she shook her head in amusement and rested her head back on his shoulder as she waited for his reaction. Despite herself, she felt her nerves coiling in her stomach at what he might think of it, though she knew her own skill. She just hoped he liked it.

"Wow," he breathed, giving her an answer. He handled her sketchbook with care, placing it on his bent knees as he stared down at the drawing in awe. "I knew you were amazing but this is…wow, Dana."

She giggled again, snuggling closer, "So, what, do you like it?"

He kissed the side of her head in response. She beamed up at his profile and asked, "Is that a yes?"

His fingers ghosted over the image of himself, too lightly to smudge, and he turned to look her in the eye.

"I love it," he said seriously.  

Her smile was soft and radiant as he leaned down to kiss her gently. She kissed him once more on the cheek before laying her head back into the crook of his neck as they gazed down at the drawing. A comfortable silence drifted over them, but it was peaceful and neither minded.

Marty broke it after a couple of minutes, "So when do we get to do the nudes?"

He laughed as she thumped him on the arm. He didn’t even stop when she pushed him off the bed- he merely pulled her down after him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I really wanted something where Dana drew Marty (because lets face it Fran Kranz is like an artist's dream ok have you seen his hands?) because she's obviously an artist and I just thought it'd be cute and they'd be all adorable and cuddly and whatnot. Also I am dedicating this to abbas-ragamuffin because she's going through a tough time because her computer is being a dumb butt and I want to give her something to cheer up, at least a little


End file.
